Sex & Violence
by Wayfaring Snowflake
Summary: A Helsa drabble based on the Scissor Sisters' song Sex and Violence. Two things occur in this fic. Sex. And violence. If you're innocent, avert your eyes. It gets pretty graphic.
1. Sex and Violence

A/N: Oh gosh. This is….way more than I initially meant for it to be. I was reminded of the song Sex and Violence by The Scissor Sisters the other day, and I immediately couldn't think of anything but Helsa. (Well, that is, after Jimlock.) I just had to write the fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

~Wayfaring Snowflake

* * *

_Oh, I need a witness _

_To see the mess I've made. _

_There's a broken lampshade_

_Ashtrays_

_Burnt floors_

_Bed's unmade_

_Are you sleeping, if you are, _

_do you dream of what I'm doing - _

_to you. _

_Undo you. _

_Through with you, _

_until I need a round of- _

_Every time I spend my self_

_it never runs too low._

_I can't escape the need for_

_sex and violence._

_Never let you see them_

_Hand in hand _

_And once is just the other_

_Softest touches _

_Deeper than the ocean_

_Give it to me faster. _

_Feel it, feel it. _

_Sex and violence. _

_Ooh, it's gonna make you cry. _

_Sex and violence._

_Ooh, it's gonna make you cry. _

They were lost. The sensations, the touches - the perfect blend of hot and cold. Their lips ached as tongues mingled. Their bodies moved in ways that seemed inhuman. The sheer force of the lust between the two of them seemed almost animalistic.

This had been going on for a month or so now. They would tell themselves that they were quitting one another, but they never did. The man always found a way back into the queen's mind - and back into her bed. Elsa told herself that it was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing this to her sister, but she couldn't _stop. _The haze of bite marks and slick bodies moving together as one was almost too much for her to handle. The lines that she made on his skin were beautiful and raw. Her nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. He matched her mark for mark, though, and, God, if Anna saw her body the poor girl would think she was being beaten.

_Anna. _

The girl could never find out. She couldn't know of her secret endeavors with the man who had almost killed her - the one who had almost killed both of them. It would break her heart. She could almost see the devastation that was inevitable on her little sister's face.

She was brought back to her sense when Hans bit down on her shoulder.

"_Fuck!"_

The man smirked at her outburst. "Too much for you to handle, _your highness?_" His words were laced with venom and sarcasm that only Elsa herself could match. She hissed, nails raking across the lithe man's back.

"I _hate _you," she growled at him. "You're a traitor."

"You mean the way you're a traitor to your very bloodline for having me here?" He clicked his tongue. "You really should watch your word choice, my _queen._"

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she growled again, kissing him hard and fighting for dominance. The tall man simply smirked, controlling her every move from above.

_Oh, I was a real man_

_stealing all their trade. _

_I was strong and self-made._

_Well paid. _

_So groomed. _

_Persuasive. _

_You were walking home that night_

_too kind to be elusive. _

_Where do you live? _

_What'll you give?_

_Who are you with? _

_And how're you getting home- _

_Does anybody know right now _

_Exactly where you are?_

_Whoa, a step inside's a step too far from_

_sex and violence._

_Never let you see them_

_Hand in hand _

_And once is just the other_

_Softest touches _

_Deeper than the ocean_

_Give it to me faster. _

_Feel it, feel it. _

_Sex and violence. _

_Ooh, it's gonna make you cry. _

_Sex and violence._

_Ooh, it's gonna make you cry. _

Hans closed his eyes, thrusting into Elsa _hard. _The blonde was the only thing on his mind. He could think of nothing else but her beneath him, begging. Pleading. Asking for more. He was in complete control of the situation, and it gave him such a _rush. _He slammed into her time after time, lost in his haze. Teeth clamped down on a lip, then a nipple. Ears registered the sound of a stifled moan - Anna was just down the hall, anyway. Limbs tangled in the lust of the action, and an onlooker may have even had a bit of trouble telling which skin belonged to which body.

"You're mine," he growled out, voice husky with need. "And you are to _never_," Pinch. "_ever_," Bite. "let me catch you with anyone else." The only response he got was a weak whine from Elsa. She twitched and moaned under him with need as he released inside of her. She was almost _glowing _with pleasure. There was a reason why she had taken to wearing more conservative dresses as of late, but it sure as _hell _wasn't for a more conservative reason.

Sex and violence.  
Hit me with a love that  
Burns so bright  
And once is just the other.  
The sweetest taste is  
never gonna leave you.  
Even when it hurts you.  
Feel it, feel it.  
Sex and violence,  
ooh, it's gonna make you cry.  
Sex and violence,  
ooh, it's gonna make you cry.


	2. Spit It Out

_A/n: Well. This has turned into more than I expected it to. Again. I meant for this story to be a oneshot, but you guys keep asking me to write more. So there you have it! Another delicously smutty Helsa chapter. These are probably all gonna be drabbles. You can read them separately, but they'll be kind of related. _

_And if you're hurting_  
_I will replace the noise with silence instead._  
_Flushing out your head. _

_If you like it violent,_  
_we can play rough and tumble - fall into bed._  
_And I won't wait for you to recover. _

_When you're in pieces_  
_Just follow the echo of my voice, it's okay. _  
_Tune into that frequency._

_Don't fight your reflex._  
_Embrace the instinct._  
_You can feel your way_  
_through the battle we face in the end._

Hans thrashed against the restraints that were holding him in place. This was all a part of their little game. Flexing against the cuffs on his wrist, he growled up into the face of the blonde who had seated herself comfortably on his chest.

"Problem, Prince Hans~?" Elsa's voice was light, but even through the blindfold, Hans could hear the smirk on her face. He tried desperately to ignore the wetness that she was leaving on his skin. It was all intoxicating to him.

Elsa's fingers trailed across his skin, leaving a line of frost everywhere they touched. She froze over the man's nipples, leaning down to nip at his neck. "Enjoy it while you can. Anna will be home tomorrow." She rolled her hips against his. She knew that this was wrong, but she couldn't quit Hans. Not after she'd gotten a taste of what it was like.

_But it breaks my heart_  
_That we live this way._  
_I know people need love,_  
_'Cause them people never play the game._

_And we talk the talk. _  
_We communicate. _  
_Those people need love,_  
_Those people never play the game._

It scared Elsa. She was falling. Slipping. She knew she was - she could feel it. She was falling for Hans, and that was something that she couldn't do. She kept telling herself that next time would be the last time she went crawling back to him, but they always ended up here. Her lips surrounded his length, her mouth warmer than one would think. The man was forced into complete submission to her, and, in that moment, neither of them could wish for anything more.

He was lost. He had no idea what he was doing. He arched into the queen's touches as if she was the only woman he had ever had in bed. That was far from true, but she was definitely the best. As she lowered herself on him, he bucked up against her. He was rock hard, and needed release more than anything in the world. A plea narrowly escaped his lips, and he gulped. He hated showing weakness. He hated being dominated, but it was so _sexy _to see her this way.

The kisses she dropped on his chest were feather-light, and they left a snowflake each. The snow quickly melted, though, mixing with the sheen of sweat that graced both of their bodies. He needed to fill her. He needed her to be his. _Only _his.

_Pleasure for pleasure._  
_It eases consequence_  
_And love for a fall. _  
_But I know you love to take a risk._

_The past is weakness. _  
_Don't beg the question when the answer is war. _  
_There are moments when I'm overcome._

_'Cause it breaks my heart_  
_That we live this way._  
_I know people need love,_  
_'Cause them people never play the game._

_And we talk the talk._  
_We communicate._  
_Them people need love._  
_Those people never play the game._

She froze the restraints, busting them off of the Prince. His hands immediately went to her hips to hold her in place, and she laid herself fully on top of him. They kissed. _Oh, _did they _kiss. _It was like a battle between them - it always was. They moved together as one. They were opposites, but they were so very much the same.

_And it breaks my heart..._

He kissed her with a passion that he didn't know that he had. They split dominance between the two of them almost equally, Elsa only having the advantage of being on top. He held her against him tightly, dreading having to leave in the morning. He didn't want to leave her. That was when it struck him.

He _didn't _want to leave her. 

_And it breaks my heart..._

She needed him. She needed him more than she'd ever needed anything in her whole life. She needed him more than she'd ever needed human contact. But she _didn't _love him. She loved the sex. At least, that's what she was telling herself. She could never love a man who had caused her sister so much pain. She didn't need love. She was cold. She could shut the world out again. She didn't need anyone. 

In love...


	3. Eyes on Fire

A/N: You guys keep asking for more. This chapter took a while to get out because I couldn't figure out what song to use. I feel like I've exhausted the list of "I hate you, but I'm gonna fuck your brains out" songs. So have this song. I had totally forgotten about it until it came on at work the other day. It was on the Twilight soundtrack, and that's how I heard it the first time. I remember that day.

_I'll seek you out  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared  
Of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour_

Things were different this time. There were no chains; there was only the two of them. They moved together, fingers gracing bodies as though they'd never touched before in their lives. The light from the torches flickered across their skin, the pale alabaster tones of the queen's body drowning Hans with need. He kissed every inch of her body that he could reach. He was gentle. Ever since the last time they had been together, things had been different. Here they were again, just like always. Their quiet moans filled Elsa's bedroom. The castle was empty, save for the two of them. They could be as loud as they wanted, but instead they had chosen to take it slow. Why had they chosen to take it slow? What had changed?

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain_

Elsa's mind was in a whirl. Hans was intoxicating. She was drunk on him, but not on his lust. Not this time, at least. She arched into his touches, kissing him sweetly. She hated this. She hated herself. Above all else, she hated _him. _At least, that was what she had spent hours trying to convince herself. Nonetheless, she found herself aching for his touches. She needed him. She needed his body – his soul. She wanted more than anything to be his everything.

_I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace  
_

_This wasn't part of the plan. _Hans' mind screamed at him to get out of there. He could feel himself falling with every thrust. He felt his heart race at her kisses, and his hot skin against her cool was killing him. He couldn't fall. He had intended to seduce her, but this had turned into so much more. It was so much that it shouldn't have been. So much that it **couldn't be**. _You love her. _But no. He couldn't. Changing the pace quickly, Hans shoved Elsa's legs to her sides and pounded into her. She screamed in betrayal and anger, but he wouldn't stop. It had to be this way. Things could never change between the two of them.

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain  
_

Elsa screamed in frustration. She'd thought that things had been different this time. She had actually let herself start _feeling. _She knew now that it had been a mistake, as feeling frequently was. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she glared at him. Not a word was spoken between the two of them, but they both knew what was on her mind. Some things could never change. This was one of them.

_Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with my gaze  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace  
_

When Elsa stepped from the bedroom the next morning, she was limping slightly. She still wasn't speaking to him. There was nothing to be said. She hated him. She had to hate him. It couldn't be any other way. Anna would notice one day. Elsa was dreading it. She knew that she should tell her sister of her endeavors with her ex-fiance, but she couldn't. There was so much that the naïve ginger couldn't know. So much that she should _never _find out.

Hans stared at Elsa for a moment, marveling in her beauty. For a very short moment, he wished things could be different. He wished that he _had _pursued Elsa with pure intentions that night. He wished that he could love the queen. But he couldn't. He had blown it, all for greed.

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze  
Ahh, steadily emerging with grace  
Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze  
Ahh, steadily emerging with grace _


End file.
